1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to coatings for inkjet media such as, for example, paper, films and textiles, and their use in the production and finishing of inkjet media.
2. Discussion of the Background
Inkjet media are media used for printing with inkjet printers. In the paper industry, fillers are required which, for example, absorb the ink well in inkjet media ad maintain the brilliance of the colors. In order to increase the printing speed and reduce the print dot size in inkjet printing, rapid drying is indispensable.
In the paper and films industry, attempts have been made for some time to formulate water-resistant inkjet media and therefore to protect them by variations in, for example, the binders, or to make the media hydrophobic and fix the color by subsequent application of a film, coating or lamination.
The known results of the above attempts have the following disadvantages:                They are cost-intensive.        An additional production step is necessary.        Intensive development work is necessary in the preliminary field.        The brush-on paints must be formulated with additional components, such as cationic additives.        The inks are not adequately fixed.        
Accordingly, the need still remains for brush-on paints for inkjet media which avoid the aforementioned problems associated with conventional applications.